


Promises, Promises

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen used to hate Jared's business trips, but maybe he's changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn, for misachan's prompt _think of me_.

“So, what are you wearing?”

“Seriously?”

“C’mon, Jen, humor me. It’s been two fucking weeks.” 

“You’ll be home in a couple of days.”

“I want you now.” Jared’s voice dropped into that tone, the one that never failed to make Jensen shiver. 

“I want you, too,” Jensen murmured back. He reached down and cupped himself through his jeans, squeezing and rubbing.

“And you think of me when you jack off anyway.”

Jensen’s lips curved. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Jared’s voice was a little breathless. “You moan my name, every time.”

“That’s quite a fantasy you’ve got going there, Jared.” Jensen’s lips curved as he tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could open his jeans and take himself out. He was halfway to hard already. “Did you start without me?”

“Of course,” Jared said promptly. “You won’t shut up and get with the program, here. What was I supposed to do?”

Jensen got up and walked into their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. “You were supposed to wait while I unbuttoned my shirt. It’s that green striped one you like so much.”

Jared’s breath hitched. Jensen smiled. He shoved his jeans off his hips, opened the night stand drawer and got a bottle of lube, popping the cap open and pouring just a little into his hand. 

“I heard that.”

“Shut up. You were supposed to wait while I slid the shirt off my shoulders and onto the floor.” Jensen curled his hand around his dick, stroking the lube over his skin. He kept stroking while he set the bottle on the night stand and pushed at his jeans with the other hand, letting them fall so he could step out of them. “While I took my jeans off.”

Jared moaned softly. “God, Jen, you’re so hot. I want to touch you, rub your nipples with my thumbs, pinch them until you gasp. Slide my hands down your abs until I can reach your dick. I want to stroke you, play with your balls. Get your fingers nice and slick, baby, want you to open yourself up for me.”

This time it was Jensen who moaned. He tugged harder on his dick as he set the phone down on Jared’s pillow, putting it on speaker. Finally shrugging out of his shirt, Jensen climbed on the bed and lay down. He reached between his legs and teased at his hole. “Got my fingers there, just touching, not inside yet.”

“Push one inside, Jen. Your breath catches every time I slide my finger into you, let me hear it.”

Jensen worked one in, then quickly added a second. Jared laughed softly. “You’re getting ahead of me, baby.”

“No, shit,” Jensen gasped. “You’re too slow. It’s been two fucking weeks.” Jensen’s finger brushed over his prostate, then pushed. His other hand started stroking his dick again, tugging hard and slow as his fingers moved inside of himself.

“Fine,” Jared said breathlessly. “Get yourself loose and open, gonna fuck you so hard when I get home, pound you into the mattress, make you feel it. Won’t walk straight for days.”

“Promise?” Jensen arched into his hand, then pushed back onto his fingers, again and again. He was getting close. “Gonna bite me again too?”

Jared groaned. “Oh hell, yes. Mark you up, mark you mine, teeth and lips and hands. Want my fingerprints all over you.”

Jensen’s body jerked hard. He worked in a third finger, breath catching at the added stretch. “Want you to, Jay, wanna feel you every time I sit down, every time I fucking _move_.”

“You will,” Jared promised. He was close, Jensen could tell, could hear it in his voice.

“Come for me,” Jensen said. “I want to hear you come.”

Jared groaned. “God. I wish I were there. Wanna come inside you, not my fist.”

Jensen sucked in a breath. “Me too. Oh, fuck. Me - _fuck_ \- too. You’ll be home soon.”

“Yes,” Jared growled, “and I’m going to fuck you the second I walk in the door. Fucking tease, god, wanna shove my dick in your ass and fuck you into the mattress and you aren’t even here.”

“Hey,” Jensen complained, “you started it. I want you right here, want to ride your dick until you come screaming, and you aren’t even here.”

Jared lost it then. Jensen heard his breath catch, heard him groan through gritted teeth. Jensen started fucking his fingers into his ass faster, tugged at his dick harder, desperate to follow Jared over the edge. He heard Jared’s voice but couldn’t make out the words over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned. “Fuck fuck fuck fucking _fuck_.” His body seized as he let go, muscles locking as his body arched and he spilled all over his hand and stomach.  
He gradually became aware of Jared’s voice again, finally made out the sound of his name. He pulled his fingers free but left his other hand curled loosely around his dick. His tongue felt thick in his mouth but he managed a rough “What?”

“I was starting to wonder if I’d killed you with my awesome phone sex skills.” Jared’s voice was rough too, breath still coming too fast.

Jensen couldn’t help himself. He started to laugh. “That’d take more skills than you have, baby.”

“I have _mad_ skills,” Jared said. Jensen could hear the smile in his voice. There was a pause, then Jared said, “I’m still fucking you the second I walk in the door.”

“Damn straight you are.”


End file.
